No SpongeBob Allowed
No SpongeBob Allowed 'is a spin-off that started in 2015 and is currently near it's second season. It was created by Patrick Brough, and it follows what Bikini Bottom would be like without SpongeBob. It mainly focuses on Squidward's life without SpongeBob though. Characters Main characters * [[Squidward Tentacles (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Squidward Tentacles]] (voiced by Roger Bumpass), is a squid who wants to move away from his house because he lives next door to Patrick Star, he is also curious about the pineapple next to him. He is the cashier at the Krusty Krab. * [[Eugene H. Krabs (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Eugene H. Krabs']]' '(Clancy Brown) is a krab who is obessed with money, and is Squidward's boss. He lives in an anchor and hates it if he doesn't get any money. He owns The Krusty Krab. * [[Jack D. Burne|J'ack D. Burne']] (Jim Bloten) is a sea turtle who is the fry cook of The Krusty Krab, who is very nervous, but is also Squidward's best friend. * [[Patrick Star (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Patrick Star']]' '(Bill Faggerbake) is an extremely stupid starfish, who is really mean to Squidward. He is very annoying, and hangs out in the pineapple, as his secret 'hideout', since he's got no friends. * [[Squilliam Fancyson (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Squilliam Fancyson']]' '(Dee Bradley Baker), Squidward's arch rival, and the main antagonist of the show. He lives a very fancy life, which Squidward is jealous of. He also tries to always bring Jack onto his side. Recurring characters * [[Pearl Krabs (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Pearl Krabs' ]](Lori Alan), Mr. Krabs' teenage whale daughter. * [[Sandy Cheeks (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Sandy Cheeks' ]](Carolyn Lawrence), a very smart squirrel who is really the only friend for Patrick. * [[Jeff Upple|'Jeff Upple']] (Sam Chaos), Squidward's teacher at Anger Issues school. * [[Sheldon J. Plankton (No SpongeBob Allowed)|'Sheldon J. Plankton' ]](Doug Lawrence), Mr. Krabs' arch rival. * Karen '(Jill Taley), Plankton's computer wife. * '''Patchy the Pirate '(Tom Kenny), a pirate who hosts some of the specials. * 'Potty the Parrot '(Stephen Hillenburg), Patchy's parrot sidekick. * 'Larry the Lobster '(Doug Lawrence), a lifeguard tough lobster * 'Surfrity Cot '(Sam Mann), the villain in the Patchy segments. Minor & Guest characters * '''Harold SquarePants ' '(Tom Kenny) and 'Margaret SquarePants '(Selena Irwin), a couple that appear in "I Want a Kid", where they ask Squidward to help them get a kid, then they appear in "Joke Island", as cameos. * 'Poppy Puff '(Mary Jo Calett), a boating school teacher who appears in "Anger Boating School", and "Boat Mad". * 'Chef Hipple '(Bill Hawke), an evil chore guy. * 'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy '(Ernest Borgnine/Tim Conway), are two human superheroes who live underwater. They appear in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy". * 'Jim '(Patton Oswalt), is the original fry cook of The Krusty Krab, who appears in "The Original Fry Cook". * 'Chief Fairy '(Lily Earchart), a fairy who is the chief of police. * 'King Neptune '(John O'Hurley), the king of the sea who appears in "King of the Sea". Episodes Season 1 (2015-2016) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episode Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Year3 Category:2017